An odd night
by datawolf39
Summary: so Mycroft wants Greg and he gets pushed to do something about it. it's my first Mystrade and it was written fairly quickly and it's a bit silly but I really like it so please give it a shot.


Mycroft was angry. He was actually _pacing_ around his flat. He hated moving so much but he just couldn't help it. Well at least if this kept up his brother wouldn't be able to tease him about his weight anymore.

But he was just so agitated. Why couldn't Greg see that he wanted him? Mycroft chucked his umbrella at the wall so hard that the noise went through the room as though it been in high definition on a surround sound system and it would have startled the neighbors if he had had any.

Seconds later the older Holmes was cradling the umbrella in his hands and stroking it gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the umbrella.

'_I know just don't do that again it hurt a lot'_

"I care for him so much." He confided in the umbrella. "Why doesn't he notice?"

'_Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you spy on him with cameras'_

"But he doesn't know about that." Mycroft replied.

'_I think he does. He's a DI and he has work with Sherlock and he knows what you have told him about yourself. Between those three things I am sure he knows that you are watching him. Maybe he isn't aware of how much you watch him but that's hardly the point is it?'_

"You're right," Mycroft whispered how had he missed that.

'_Also maybe he doesn't notice because you two never see each other unless Sherlock is in trouble.'_

"That is true." Mycroft admitted.

'_Maybe it also has something to do with the fact THAT YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM.'_

Mycroft blushed fiercely. "But what if he doesn't like me back. I don't want to lose him as a friend" He muttered.

'_At the very least you will know. At the best he will reciprocate you feelings. Either way you get out of this limbo. You have to do it I don't think I can survive being thrown at that wall again.'_

"I said I was sorry about that." He said again stroking the umbrella as though it were a beloved pet.

_'…'_

DI Greg Lestrade was packing up after a long day at the Yard. They had solved a cause without Sherlock. It amazed him how many people thought that that was such an impossibility. Of course it was uncommon so he could see why and that was what irked him.

He sighed he really wanted to retire.

For a moment he closed his eyes.

"Greg," Mycroft said from behind him.

The DI jumped. "God Mycroft don't do that you scared the living daylights out of me!" That was just great he avoided the one Holmes only to deal with the other one. What was the world coming to?

"I apologize," the man said eyes downcast.

"What's the matter?" Greg asked immediately. Despite what Sherlock might tell you Greg was observant. He could see that something was bothering the admittedly scarier Holmes brother. Sure Sherlock could insult you six ways into next week with terms you had to look up in the dictionary and shout out all the secrets that you thought were well hidden but Mycroft could make you disappear more efficiently than the time crack in Amy's wall.

But Greg was friends with the man and he wasn't okay with letting him suffer with whatever it was in silence. Also the umbrella looked like it needed the intervention and soon. It was being crushed with the nerves of the older Holmes and if he wasn't mistaken there was paint on one side of it.

Mycroft muttered something and blushed at the fact that he was acting like a nervous school girl announcing her first crush and not like a man of high standing that he was.

Greg shot him an amused glance. "Mind repeating that? I didn't catch any of it."

"…"

"What happened to your umbrella?" Greg asked when Mycroft failed to reply.

"I threw it at the wall in my flat."

Greg was startled by this. "Why?" he asked as he guided the man from his office and towards the exit of the Yard.

"I was frustrated."

"Because…" Greg prompted goodness this was like pulling teeth. They were in the parking lot now on the way to Greg's car.

"I was irritated that I couldn't get you to notice me and my umbrella says that I should just come out and say it and let the chips fall where they may."

Greg stopped moving. He didn't know if he should be more worried that Mycroft had said that he wanted him or that Mycroft had said that his _umbrella_ spoke to him. He pinched himself just to make sure he was awake. It hurt a lot.

He could tell Mycroft was waiting for a reply.

He liked Mycroft well enough as a friend but he had never given any thought to furthering the relationship. But watching the usually confident, if creepy, Holmes turn into a fidgety mess of nerves kind of made him want to give it a go.

"Alright we can give it a go," the DI said and was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "But answer me something first. Did your umbrella really speak to you?"

'_Yes I did'_

**A/N okay this thing is weird. You can see this in two ways one the umbrella really talks or two Mycroft is nuts. So I ended here so you as the reader will be able to think what you want about if Greg can hear the Umbrella or not.**

**This is my first Mystrade so go easy on me. R and R as always.**


End file.
